


Returned to Sender

by exbex



Series: Jim/John and the aftermath [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Returned to Sender

Nothing is so frustrating as Sherlock’s current reality; that he is forced to give in to his body before his mind is finished. But if doing so will lead him closer to solving this case, he’ll begrudgingly accept it.

He briefly considers the sofa, but there’s little enough comfort in his life currently. When he walks into his bedroom, his first thought is that he’s pushed himself beyond his limits.

It’s seconds, though, before he realizes that the figure in his bed is not a hallucination. Sherlock stills, observing. John doesn’t bear any signs of mistreatment on the surface. He looks exactly as he did the last time Sherlock saw him. He’s sleeping heavily, as if drugged, and Sherlock knows that that is a very real possibility.

John lies with his arms by his sides, and there’s an envelope resting on his chest. Sherlock approaches at a glacially slow pace, and grasps the envelope between a thumb and forefinger, gingerly retreating. His eyes don’t want to leave his unconscious flatmate, but he steps into the light. He pries the envelope open, removing the note with uncharacteristic patience.

A curious dread fills him as he quickly takes in Moriarty’s careful script, then forces himself to read it over again.

Sorry to return used goods, Sherlock, but I’m afraid I was becoming bored.


End file.
